The subject application is directed generally to efficient retrieval of data. The application is particularly applicable to efficient retrieval of records in accordance with a text-based entry of an address, such as a username, record name, key word, or the like.
While man-machine interfaces have evolved to be more graphical in nature, there are still many interactions that are best served by text or character entry. By way of example, searches for database records, usernames, electronic mail addresses, or other addressable or named records is frequently best accomplished by manually entering a text string. Such searching is frequently used in many areas, including searches for folders, filenames, key words, and individuals. Such searching is advantageously employed in devices, such as in document processing devices, including multifunction peripherals, wherein usernames or contact names are used in connection with logging in to a device or looking up a target, such as an electronic mail address.
Early text based lookup included entry of one or more words, and submitting this to a search engine. Each hit on the searched words would be reflected in a list. Searching via such route may result in too many returned entries, or no returned entries in situations such as wherein a word is misspelled.